


They’ve Got a Name for You Girls (What’s in a Name?)

by trashiam



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiam/pseuds/trashiam
Summary: It really wasn’t Scott’s fault. Naming a child was – is – the biggest decision he’s ever had to make, one that will set the path for the rest of his daughter’s life. And he was terrified.Inspired by @rainy-sunshine’s headcanons because those are gifts (and emotional torture).





	They’ve Got a Name for You Girls (What’s in a Name?)

**Author's Note:**

> You and I both know that I’m lying when I say I didn’t expect to be back here. But, for the sake of my pride, let’s not dwell on it. The can of worms have been ripped open, and so here you go. Enjoy?

“Hey Danny, I need your help.” It’s not every day that Danny is greeted by a blunt request like that from his sister-in-law, but it’s not surprising their relationship doesn’t call for much beating around the bush considering how they’ve known each other since the era of braces and tutus.

“Oh, hey Tessa. Sure, what’s up?”

“Well," he hears her let out a huff and he can’t help but smile a little. He’s almost certain that Scott is the root of whatever this is. "I’m having a bit of an issue with Scott and I was hoping that you could help.” _Bingo._

“I told you Tessa, I can’t get him to stop being that nauseatingly handsy with you _in public_. I really wish I could.” He lets out a laugh, but he can’t stop the flash of mild disgust that crosses his features. “For my sake.”

“It’s not that.” She starts, and he can hear the amusement in her voice, can already tell that she's rolling her eyes. “I keep proposing baby names and he keeps shooting them down, one after another,” she sighs. “Nothing works.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Tess.” He says.

“It’s just…naming the baby is the last bit planning we have left before I can relax and just focus on the delivery, you know?”

“Yeah, totally.” he says. “What can I do to help?”

“Well, I finally picked out the perfect name, and I don’t want him to just shoot it down.” She says, and Danny is certain that she is beaming. It doesn’t take much more than that for him to feel a sense of excitement. “It’s the most beautiful, unique and precious name for a girl.”

“Well, don’t keep me waiting! What is it?" He pushes his ear closer to his phone, as if doing so will get him the name sooner. "Tell me.”

***

It really wasn’t Scott’s fault. Naming a child was – is – the biggest decision he’s ever had to make, one that will set the path for the rest of his daughter’s life. And he was _terrified_.

Tessa and Scott had been tossing names back and forth, and they had not come to an agreement with any.

“Winifred? Winnie for short?”

He side-eyes her. “Tess, why do you hate our child?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Fine, you go.”

“Okay, what about Carol?” He says.

Her eyebrow shoot up in distaste. “I’m sorry, are we having a middle-aged suburban mom?” She’s quiet for a minute, pensive before offering her next suggestion. “Cosmic?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Cosmic? Hi, hi! My name is Cosmic.” Scott says, as he tosses his head to the side, making a sweeping gesture over his shoulder for the long hair that doesn’t exist. “I make my own soap and I live in a tree. Nope.”

Scott contemplates briefly before looking up at Tessa with a gleam of mischief. “Cassandra?”

“That’s not funny.” Tessa says as she glares at him. Nothing against Scott’s ex, but no way in hell was she going to let her daughter be named after an ex-girlfriend.

“It’s little funny.” He says, his eyes twinkling, and Tessa wants nothing more than to wipe away the smirk on his face. 

“I hate you.” 

***

“Dude.” Scott says.

“Dude.” Danny echoes.

“No.”

“No.”

“We can’t!” Scott squeaks.

“You can’t!” Danny’s pitch mirroring Scott’s.

Scott waves his free arm up in an exaggerated display of bewilderment. “Tallulah isn’t what you name your beautiful baby girl!” _Tallulah Virtue-Moir? Oh god._

“Not if you want her to survive school.” Danny muttered.

“I’ve got to talk her out of this.”

“Your child’s life depends on it man.” Danny says, as he nods his head.

***

“Tessa?” Scott calls as he walks through their front door.

“Couch!” She says as she pops her head up from where she’s reading.

“Listen Tessa, can we talk?” Scott rushes, wanting nothing more than to shove the name Tallulah out of his mind, away from the vicinity of his precious unborn child.

He sits beside her, clasping her hand in his.

“You know I love you, right? _So much_.” Scott says, before leaning in to peck her on the lips.

Amused, she nods her head. “Yeah, of course.”

“And that I would do anything, _anything_ , for you.” He continues, and leans in again to kiss her cheek.

“Yes Scott,” she’s grinning now. “I do.”

“But, Tessa, I can’t let you name our baby Tallulah.”

She stares at him. “What?”

“I spoke to Danny, and god Tess, we can’t. No way.”

She gently removes her hands away from him before crossing her arms. “Scott, I like that name.”

“So, did the couple who named their daughter ‘Tallulah Does the Hula in Hawaii’.”

He sees her biting back a smile at the absurdity. “Don’t be silly.”

“Babe, I’m really not.” he says. He was  _horrified_ when he first found out, after searching the name on Google and stumbling across an article about it. How these people lacked the foresight to realise the name they've chosen was an abomination was beyond him, and he was not surprised - more relieved really - to learn that the child was put under court guardianship just so the name could be changed. "There was a court case about it in New Zealand and everything. ”

Tessa shakes her head, clearly showing some signs of frustration now. “Well, we’re not going to name her anything as controversial as that so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Yeah, well we might as well be if we’re gonna name her Tallulah.”

“Because god forbid we actually name our daughter something.” She says, deadpan as she picks up her book once more.

“And let’s name the next one Axl – boy or girl, doesn’t matter,” he continues, tilting his head forward, almost provokingly. “It’s a little on the nose, but why not? Tallulah and Axl. Together, we can call them Lullaxl.”

She puts the book down and stares at him. “Well, now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Scott feels his previously daring spirit bleed out of him and his shoulders slump slightly. “Tess, babe, please.”

“Look,” she sighs, “not having a baby name that we’re both happy with is making me a little stressed. And I get that you might not like that name, but babe,” she reaches forward to rest her hand on his, “you haven’t liked any names.”

“That’s not true. I’ve liked names…”

“Oh yeah?” she says, eyebrows raised, challenging him. “Like what?”

“Like…” Scott furrows his brows. “Sophia”

She smiles. “Well, I like Sophia”

“Really?”

Tessa nods her head.

“Huh...Sophia” Scott considers. “Well, are we sure? Because this is a huge decision T, and I don’t want to screw it up. She’s going to live with this name for the rest of her life. What if she hates it?”

“Look,” Tessa takes her hand back. “I’ll make this easier for you. It’s either Sophia or Tallulah.”

“Sophia it is, little Sophia Virtue-Moir.”

Silence envelopes them as Tessa returns to her book, allowing Scott to process the fact that they just agreed on a name. His daughter had a name. Sophia. _Sophia Virtue-Moir_. He's pulled out of his reverie when he hears Tessa clear her throat.

“I can’t believe you thought I was going to name our baby girl Talullah.” She says, amusement clear in her voice as her eyes continue to scan the page in her book. “Tallulah, the brand of the dress I bought while we were in Australia.”

Scott gapes. “Dress?”

“Mmhmm” She hums, not once looking up at him.

“From Australia?”

“That’s right.”

Scott narrows his eyes. “You’re the _worst_.” He says, no real heat in his words.

She looks up, smirking. “Love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This program (which took a while to write because I kept getting distracted) was brought to you by the hilarity and gem that is @rainy-sunshine’s headcanons and a delightful scene from CHUCK (the TV show; If you haven't seen it, check it out because it is a delight!). Tallulah, what a name! Apparently, according to a quick Google search, the name means “lady of abundance, or leaping water”. Coolcoolcoolcoolcoolnodoubtnodoubtnodoubt. (Also, that New Zealand court case about the name is VERY real, I wish it wasn't because the poor girl.) Anyway, I’d like to take a moment to apologise to any Tallulah(s) reading this, and to anyone else whose names were mentioned here, and was offended. Don’t listen to me, my choices and opinions are questionable, obviously.
> 
> Anyway, you can find me on tumblr (@havemoirvirtue) because I had to make a VM specific side blog since they've completely taken over my life, and I needed an outlet for all the emotional trauma these two rude waffles have inflicted on me. I don’t know how deep I am in this bottomless rabbit hole but I’ll see you all on the flip side...if there is one.
> 
> P. S. The title is inspired from The Shin’s “Name for You” which was written “as a hopeful ode of empowerment” for their frontman, Mercer’s, daughters. Is it on the nose? Yes, yes, it is. Do I care? No, not at all.


End file.
